Our Beginning
by parkdobi
Summary: Chanyeol merupakan anak ceroboh dan polos tetapi bisa-bisanya ia yang belum siap pacaran menyatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun, namja yang selalu ia perhatikan. karena kecerobohan dan kepolosan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai menyukai Chanyeol. - - bad summary ini HOH. RnR pls! BaekYeol FF


*Our beginning*

Author : bijoppa

Cast : BaekYeol '-')9 and EXO members~

Genre : Romance, absurd, humor(dikit-_-b)

Length: ntah pengen lanjut atau tidak -_- wekekek oneshoot dulu~

Warning : YAOI, BoyXBoy, typo(s), OOC, FF Amatiran ._.b, gaje, gatot, de el el~~ -_-

Disclaimer : EXO K milik SooMan, ini cuman rekayasa do not try this at home (?) #abaikan

p.s Don't like don't read ^.^)b FF ini terinspirasi dari komik buatan Yasuko-chan. Thanks to Oppa-ku yang mau bantuin hiks hiks *terhura* :'D

...

Suasana dikelas SM high school sangat ramai. Terlihat salah satu murid laki-laki disana yang tengah bersandar di dekat Jendela. Park Chanyeol, pria tersebut, sedang memerhatikan seseorang.

'_Manisnya...'_ gumam Chanyeol menopang dagu lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Hari ini sedang tidak ada pelajaran atau bisa dibilang Class Meeting. Biasanya Chanyeol ikut bermain bola bersama Kris, sepupunya dan anak-anak lainnya. Tapi tidak kali ini.

'_Memang banyak cewek yang berpenampilan seperti itu.. tapi Baekhyun yang paling oke meski dia laki-laki. Soalnya... eyeliner yang dipakai ia membuatnya terlihat cantik. Apalagi kulit putih susu-nya yang pastinya halus dan lembut itu_' batin Chanyeol.

Tak terasa Chanyeol air di mulutnya sudah menggenang dan keluar dari mulutnya. "Mulus..." ucap Chanyeol masih tetap memerhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah bercanda ria dengan Luhan.

Kai, Sehun, dan D.O para sahabat dekat Chanyeol melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk melamun. Tanpa basa-basi mereka mendekati Chanyeol. "Hyung! Kau ngeliatin siapa sih?" tanya Sehun seraya mencolek-colek pipi kenyal Chanyeol. "Tipe cewe-mu itu Soojung ya?" tebak Kai. "Aduh..air liurku.." Chanyeol mengelap tetesan air liurnya itu tanpa mengubris perkataan Kai dan Sehun. "Sepertinya Chanyeol bukan memerhatikan Soojung, Kai." Ujar D.O. Sehun meratakan posisi wajahnya disamping Chanyeol lalu menutup sebelah matanya untuk melihat 'siapa' yang dilihat Chanyeol.

"Sehun kenapa dah.. -_-" Kai menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Bingung dengan tingkah Sehun yang mulai absurd juga.

"Ah! Hyung! Kau ngeliatin Baekhyun ya?" seru Sehun lalu tersenyum jail ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tetap diam lalu melirik kearah tiga temannya itu. "Suka yang energik ya" ucap Kai sambil mencolek dagu Chanyeol. "Aku sih sukanya Luhan! Cantik dan polos" Sehun menunjuk Luhan dan nyengir gaje kearah Chanyeol. "Mendingan Suho, dewasa dan berkarisma" D.O tak mau kalah dengan Sehun. Ntah apa yang ada dipikiran teman-temannya ini ternyata mereka adalah seorang Gay juga -_-. "Eh...Apaan ini kok jadi ngomongin tipe sih" ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang sekarang saling menjambak, memukul dan masih membahas tipe ideal. Memang akhir-akhir ini topik pembicaraan selalu seputar "Tipe" dan "Siapa yang mau dijadikan pacar". Chanyeol membereskan barang-barang miliknya lalu bergegas pulang.

...

Dijalan, Chanyeol melihat temannya, ya bisa dibilang sepasang kekasih yang tengah bergandengan tangan. Yaitu Xiumin dan Chen. Chanyeol sedikit mempercepat jalannya, mendahului mereka lalu berhenti ditoko makanan ringan.

_Kleneng.. kleneng!_ (anggep aja suara bel yang kalo buka pintu gitu -_-b)

Chanyeol memutar badannya ke arah pintu kaca itu. Dilihatnya Xiumin dan Chen (lagi) yang masih bergandengan tangan.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol tertarik soal itu, atau.. Pacaran. Tapi sayang, Chanyeol tidak pandai dan ceroboh saat berkomunikasi apalagi bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya mengingat kejadian sewaktu mereka kelas 1 SMA dimana Chanyeol tidak sengaja menendang bola terlalu kencang dan terkena kepala Baekhyun.

*flashback*

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tergeletak di tanah dambil memengangi dahinya._

"_Ne.. aku tidak, aw! Ti-tidak apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum terpaksakan. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Lalu disambut dengan tangan Baekhyun yang halus dan lembut itu. Klimaksnya, jantung Chanyeol berdegup cepat dan kencang._

_Chanyeol langsung menepis tangan Baekhyun dan lari ntah kemana. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah alias mimisan. Disitulah kejadian dimana Chanyeol takut berbincang dengan Baekhyun. _

*end of flashback*

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Ia memutar badannya kembali lalu berjalan menuju rak minuman kaleng kesukaannya itu.

Belum sempat ia mengambil minuman itu, tangan seseorang sudah menyambarnya. "Ah.. maaf, aku ingin minuman itu. Kalau tidak keberatan kamu..." Chanyeol menengok ke-arah orang yang mengambil minuman itu. "Ba-ba.. Baekhyun?" lanjut Chanyeol tidak percaya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Annyeong. Kau ingin minuman ini ya? Haha terlambat, aku sudah mengambilnya" Baekhyun mengeluarkan lidahnya dan tersenyum jail ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah ternganga(?) melihat Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup mulutnya lalu berusaha mengambil minuman yang dipegang Baekhyun.

"Ke-kembalikan.. aku ingin minuman itu" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk mengapai minuman itu, karena yaa Chanyeol lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol mendapatkan minuman tersebut.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Hahaha!~ maaf ya, aku cuman bercanda". Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan omongan Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju kasir. "Habis kau lucu sih" lanjut Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya menahan detak jantungnya yang sudah tak karuan ini. Selesai membayar, Chanyeol meneguk minuman itu lalu bergegas keluar toko.

Bisa dirasakan kalau Baekhyun masih mengikuti Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol merasa sedikit risih. Chanyeol memutar balik badannya menghadap Baekhyun. "Tu-tunggu. Jangan berjalan. Ke-kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Chanyeol terbata-bata. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Rumahku disana" jawab Baekhyun singkat lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang-_-v *ditabok Baekhyun*

"Tu-tunggu! Hoi!" seru Chanyeol yang berhasil memberhentikan langkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalikan badannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol melangkah kecil sehingga dirinya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang daritadi menunduk mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ng..anu... kulit.. eh bukan! Matamu! Iya! Eh.. Matamu bagus ya, cocok dengan eyeliner yang kau pakai" ucap Chanyeol gugup. '_Terlalu mendadak! Andwaeeee!' _teriak Chanyeol dalam hati dan ia yakin Baekhyun tidak akan mendengarnya.

Baekhyun diam seribu bahasa lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi putih nya itu. "Masa sih?" tanya Baekhyun tersipu malu(?). Kini mata Baekhyun menjadi bentuk bulan sabit yang indah bagi Chanyeol #eak.

"I-iya! Bagus sekali... anu.. kamu sedang melek kan sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol polos. Memang bagi Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun melakukan eye-smile mata Baekhyun tidak terlihat alias merem alias sipit -_-v *digigit Yeollie*

Ntah waktu Chanyeol berkata seperti itu waktu terasa berhenti dan hening seketika. Hanya suara angin yang menerpa rambut mereka berdua. Baekhyun melotot dan wajah senyumnya berubah jadi wajah poker face. "Me..melek..kok" ucap Baekhyun. Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terdiam memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkannya kepada Baekhyun tadi.

Chanyeol merasa bodoh telah menanyakan hal itu, ia ingin minta maaf kepada Baekhyun tapi tidak tahu harus darimana. Ia berharap Baekhyun masih tetap memakai eyeliner itu besok.

...

Chanyeol berjalan dengan lunglai menuju sekolah. Ia tidak mood untuk menyapa para tetangga, mengelus anjing penjaga taman, sarapan dan sekolah. Chanyeol menghela nafas begitu mengingat sandiwara demam tadi pagi yang ternyata gagal total karena Kris sepupunya yang jahat itu memberitahu kalo Chanyeol hanya bersandiwara.

Baekhyun merupakan alasan utamanya kenapa ia tidak ingin sekolah, melihat wajah malaikat milik Baekhyun ataupun batang hidungnya. Chanyeol merasa hari ini adalah hari yang suram.

_Teng!...Teng!..Teng!.._

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, Chanyeol berlari menuju gedung putih yang megah itu lalu berjalan mencari loker sepatunya. Selesai mengganti sepatunya, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Loh.. itukan.. Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun bersama Luhan dan Tao berjalan didepannya. Sontak ia sedikit mengikuti ke-arah mereka pergi karena mereka satu kelas-_-b sedikit-sedikit Chanyeol menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa masih memakai eyeliner sih? Bukannya itu buat perempuan ya?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum polos sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Habis, kemarin ada yang memuji-nya sih" jawab Baekhyun cengengesan. Tao dan Luhan tertawa kecil. "Anyway, eyeliner mu luntur tuh" tambah Tao lalu tertawa kecil. Baekhyun mempoutskan bibirnya. "Biarkan saja, lagipula eyeliner ini cocok dengan kulitku atau mataku ya.. ehm.. ah aku lupa apa kata orang itu" Chanyeol yang mendengarnya menundukan wajahnya yang malu itu. "Ehem..ehem.. siapa sih orangnya Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Lalu berjalan menaiki anak tangga disertai Luhan dan Tao. "aku lupa.. sepertinya marganya Park. Pokoknya dia tinggi dan lucu" jawab Baekhyun singkat. "Tinggi? Kris hyung kah?" tanya Tao. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kris tidak ceroboh" jawab Baekhyun lagi. "Tapi Kris punya sepupu yang bermarga Park, aku lupa namanya siapa. Yang jelas ia sekelas dengan kita" Luhan menjelaskan.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya dari balik tembok terdiam. '_Mereka ngomongin aku ya.. hm.. jadi Baekhyun masih memakai eyeliner itu karena pujianku.. kalau begitu.. aku bukan orang aneh dong fufufu~ tapi.. jangan-jangan Baekhyun.. menyukai ku?_' gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

'_Baekhyun harus tau namaku. Kita sekelas Baekhyun! Kenapa kau bisa lupa dengan namaku -_- sial_' gumam Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol mengintip dari balik tembok. Ia lihat Luhan dan Tao mau masuk kelas dan diikuti Baekhyun. Chanyeol berlari menuju Baekhyun.

"Ba-Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang lalu berhenti berjalan. "Yang waktu itu eoh.." ucap Baekhyun. '_Yang waktu itu -_-?_' pikir Chanyeol. Ah sudahlah, padahal jelas-jelas Chanyeol setiap hari duduk tiga bangku belakang Baekhyun. "Na-namaku Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun diam menatap Chanyeol. '_setidaknya kau ingat namaku Baekhyun.._' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati. "Oh gitu.. jadi kamu. Ada perlu apa hm?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ehm..."

"Baekhyun ayo!" seru Luhan dari belakang sana. "Iya sebentar!" seru Baekhyun.

'_Ayo Park Chanyeol..aku kan sudah memanggilnya. Karena sudah memanggilnya..aku harus katakan sesuatu..aku harus katakan sesuatu yang berkesan. Yah! Ini kesempatan emas! .. dan memberi dampak..'_ Chanyeol terus bergumam dalam hati.

"Chan.. ada perlu apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"A.. anu.. Byun Baekhyun! Jadianlah denganku! Jadi pacarku!" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bengong.. diam.. hening. Chanyeol berkeringat dingin dan tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi wajah ' ada-orang-aneh-di-depan-ku'

"Eh... a-aku pikir-pikir dulu ya Chanyeol.. hm.. duluan yah! Byebye!" ucap Baekhyun lalu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terpuruk dengan kesuraman. Ia duduk ditengah koridor. Ia merasa seperti orang tersuram didunia ini.

...

_Bukan itu maksudku, Baekhyun..Cuma itu kata-kata berdampak yang bisa kupikirkan..Habis.. belakangan ini topik pembicaraan itu mulu sih... Pasti Baekhyun menganggapku orang aneh. Mana mungkin dia pengen pacaran denganku... ya kan.. ah suram_

"Pagi! Chanyeol"

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Lagi-lagi ia tertidur dikelas ini ketiga kalinya setelah kejadian itu. Chanyeol tidak masuk dua hari dan akhirnya kembali kesekolah di kutuki dengan mimpi ini. Chanyeol melihat sosok namja cantik yang ia sukai.. Baekhyun. Baekhyun tengah tersenyum dihadapan meja Chanyeol. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"BA-BA-BAEKHYUN?!" seru Chanyeol kaget. Chanyeol mengusap dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa ia membutuhkan daun sirih untuk menyumpal lubang hidungnya yang siap mengeluarkan cairan merah karena namja dengan senyum malaikat di hadapannya.

"a-a-da.. perlu apa? Hee..." tanya Chanyeol gugup

"Soal yang kemarin.. kenapa aku? Kita bahkan gak pernah ngobrol, kan?" tanya Baekhyun

'_Akhirnya aku berhasil bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Sudah dua kali aku memanggilnya tapi ia hanya menatap ku dengan tatapan kosong. Ada apa dengan nya? Ia sudah sehat kan? Setahuku kata Kai, Sehun dan D.O ia hanya sakit kepala biasa. Sedangkan kata Kris Hyung, ia malas sekolah. Aah ada apa sih dengannya? Sudahlah yang penting aku bisa bertanya kepadanya sekarang'_ gumam Baekhyun dalam hati dan secara tidak sadar ia mengusap surai cokelat Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hanya bengong.

'_Pengakuan seperti itu dia pertimbangkan dengan serius? Yang benar saja! Baekhyun akan menjawab pernyataan bodohku itu! SIAL aku memang orang tersuram disini'_ pikir Chanyeol.

"Ah...Ba-Baekhyun.. pengakuanku itu.. sama sekali bukan itu maksudnya.." Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan. "Waktu aku memuji mata indahmu itu serta eyelinermu.. kamu tersenyum dan menampilkan eyesmile serta angelic smile mu kan? Waktu itu kamu kelihatan manis sekali.. aku sampai salah tingkah dan hm... ja..jan..tungku berdegup kencang, makanya, aku ingin kamu tahu tentang aku walau sedikit. Cuma itu aja sih maksudku" lanjut Chanyeol.

**Blush~**

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ia mengigit bibirnya lalu menutup wajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul melihat Baekhyun.

"...Bo..boleh"

"HEH?" Chanyeol menganga dan membelakakkan matanya.

"Aku mau kok pacaran denganmu Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

'_TU.. TUNGGU.. K..KK...KOK JADI BEGINI SIH?! AKU BELUM SIAP PACARAN! AAAAAAAAAA... BAEKHYUN ;_;_' Chanyeol berteriak dalam hati.

"aah..." Chanyeol berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi ntah suaranya tidak keluar keluar.

"Mohon bantuannya Park Chanyeol" ujar Baekhyun.

"I..i..iya" Chanyeol tersenyum.

_Ujung-ujungnya kelemahanku dalam berkomunikasi membaik juga. Yang berubah hanya satu. _

Wajah Chanyeol memerah.. semerah udang rebus. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

_Namaku Park Chanyeol, kelas 3B di SM high School. Aku jatuh Cinta kepada Byun Baekhyun yang mau tersenyum kepadaku._

END

Annyeong Chingudeul~ ^^

Gimana FF ini? Hope you like it:D

Ini FF ke 3 ku ._. btw, mau lanjut atau ga nih FF nya?

Tolong reviews dan sarannya karena reviews kalian itu jadi semangatku waktu nulis FF ^^ Gomawo *bow*


End file.
